Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to integrated circuit devices, and may relate more particularly to supply voltage or ground connections for integrated circuit devices.
Integrated circuit devices, such as memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Integrated circuit device performance may be affected at least in part by operating clock frequency. Operating clock frequency may be limited at least in part by signal integrity issues. For example, an improvement in signal integrity may allow for an increase in operating clock frequency that may result in improved integrated circuit device performance. A degradation in signal integrity may suggest a decrease in operating clock frequency to help provide reliable operation at a given operating clock frequency A reduction in operating clock frequency may result in reduced integrated circuit device performance.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, dimensions of some of elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit scope of claimed subject matter or any equivalents.